Truth Or Lies?
by Anieshwa
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh are shot and almost killed by a hit placed upon them. What happens when the evidence points to Natalia's love Ryan Wolfe? Will she believe what her friends and the evidence are telling her?EC
1. Is It True? It Can't Be Can It? Yes

**Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami...Sigh**

**FLASHBACK CHAPTER!**

Why? That was my question was why would Ryan do that? Was Eric, Calleigh, Horatio, and the phone log lying to me? My best friend, her boyfriend, my boss, and the evidence lying to me about my boyfriend? It was possible I guess but ever since Calleigh had gotten with Eric her walls had collapsed where they were standing.

In that moment Jake had went in to talk to Calleigh and to kiss her they had been together, Jake had told Eric, Eric wouldn't have that, and when he saw Jake get out of that elevator and go towards Calleigh he raced over to her and kissed her himslef. It was so romantic. He'd saved her, told her eveything and nothing at the same time, and gotten the girl of his dreams all in one little second out of the million instances he'd had to do so.

There was this guy that was new at the lab to take over for Aarons when he had died, all those months ago, that asked me on a date. I'd said yes of course. He was nice, considerate in the few moments I'd known him, and wasn't too bad on the eyes. Well he had told Ryan about this date we were going on. I didn't care, I was in love with Ryan but the guy just couldn't take a hint-that or he really hated me-so I shrugged it off.

What I didn't know until later was that this guy was planning on taking me to a bar, getting me drunk, and doing things I'd rather not think about. Well we left the lab and he took me to a really nice bar that had just opened that I'd wanted to try so I thought it was all cool. I got pretty wasted, I mean I hadn't planned on it, but the next day was my day off so I was like what the hell? So we got in the car and the guy kissed me, but what makes this worse is I kissed him back. Now I know what you're thinking why the fuck would you kiss a guy you barely know on the first date, but remember I was wasted.

Well eventually the guy had my pants off and his and went in for the kill -I believe thats what he mumbled under his breathe- and I said whoa hold up rewind I can't do this I don't know you I got to get home. Well as fate would have it the guy didn't give a flying fuck and went in anyways. I screamed and fought but he was on me and way stronger.

Then he told me that screaming wouldn't help because one, there was no one out in the parkinglot, and two because this happens alot -"chicks wanting it so bad they have to scream ike I was"- that he'd had his car remoldeled in soundproof everything so no one could hear any way. This jerk's name was Warren.

I remember that by the time he had gotten me to his house Ryan kicked the door saying he had followed us but was cut off and got lost. Then he arrested the jerk and took me to his place, talked and ended up admitting that we loved each other and have been together since.

Was it possible the man I loved had orderd the hit that almost killed Horatio, and had ordered a different hit that had almost killed Calleigh, my best friend? I didn't believe that, but deep inside was a voice saying it was true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please R&R!Oh and will Natalia's first instinct be right or is the voice deep within her correct to say that it's true?Only time will tell!


	2. No Big Deal

**Disclaimer: I still don't own CSI Miami or Marked or Twilight...sigh but I totally own Johnathon he is MY character.**

**CPOV:**

"God I can't believe you're saying that!" Natalia screamed at me.

"Natalia I'm sorry but that's what the evidence says!" I said as tears silently ran down my face.

"It's impossible! He wouldn't do that! Why are lying Cal?!" she screamed louder.

"I'm not lying if I could change the evidence I would! Don't you know that! He did it though and nothing I say can change it! He did that to me!" I said while tears poured down my face.

"But nothing is freaking wrong with you! And you saying if you could change it you would is like Warren saying I enjoyed what he did to me and we both know it's bull!" Natalia screamed in my crying face while I cringed away from her.

"Natalia I'm in the hospital! I literally saw the light and came back! That gunshot wound killed me! It was fatal! They had to stab me in the heart to get me back! I have a broken leg, multiple lacerations, and a fatal gunshot wound!" I yelled through my tears.

"Yeah whatever I gotta go Cal." she said coldly before stomping off.

As soon as she was out of the room Eric rushed to my side. He hugged me and I cuddled into his shest and sobbed. My best friend had just turned her back on me.

"Shhhhh Cal it'll be ok. Shhhhhh I promise nothing's going to happen." Eric soothed me.

"B-but w-what i-if i-it's n-not?" I sobbed.

"It will be." Eric said as he tightened his grip on me.

"I hope so." I whispered where I knew he couldn't hear.

**NPOV:**

"I can't believe my best friend said that about Ryan. Calleigh works with him she knows him. He treats her like she's my little sister which she might as well be." I yelled under my breathe to myself.

I was walking on the sidewalk after the ugly scene with Calleigh when I heard an easily recognizable voice say "Hey Natalia."

It was Johnathon. Our gay guy friend. Calleigh had met him and they became friends and she introduced him to me, Alexx, Eric, and everyone else at the lab who was our friend. He works with us too. He took Warren's -shudder- place. That's just great I just had a huge fight Calleigh and then her like other best friend magically appears!

"Natalia are you ok?" he asked suddenly worried by my silence.

"I just had this huge fight with Calleigh I mean me yelling in her face while she cried huge." I said truthfully. You can't lie to Johnathon he knows when someone lies, he thinks it makes him pyschic, me and Calleigh called it his "spidey senses tingling" our very horrible joke.

"About..." he prompted.

"The Ryan thing," I said ashamed.

He sighed before speaking again.

"Natalia come sit with me on this bench. Now look you said she was lying didn't you?" he asked trying to stay calm and not run the rest of the distance to check on Calleigh.

"Yeah I did." I said ashamed.

"Natalia she's your best friend, I know you love Ryan but you love her a little more don't you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." I whispered sadly.

"That little bit more should count for something. You two are like sisters, and I can't see how you would, for one _second_, believe that Calleigh was lying to you. I can't understand how you would choose Ryan over Calleigh." he said knowingly.

"Ugh! I don't know I just got mad. I'm not proud of it! I made her cry and then I still got in her face, yelled in it, and called her a liar about something being wrong with her, when-clearly- something was because I was visiting her in the hospital. And then I said whatever Calleigh I gotta go real cold and stuff! God I feel awful!" I said realizing how terrible I was.

"Let's go to the hospital. I haven't seen her yet and I think you want to see her again." Johnathon said grabbing my hand and dragging me- while he ran- to the hospital.

When we got there and asked to go in Eric was glad to let Johnathon go in. Me however he hesitated on.

"Come on Eric let me in!" I called quietly.

"No she just stopped crying. Just now." he said sadly.

"Eric I know I'm sorry that's why I'm here honestly." I said with Jonathon adding a "Yeah it's true Eric."

"Fine." Eric said moving slowly.

**CPOV:**

I had just stopped crying when a perky Jonathon and a sad Natalia walked into my room with Eric close behind. Eric walked straight over to me, gave me a light peck on the lips and whispered "I'll be outside if you need me, love." before shooting a warning glance at Natalia and leaving the room.

"Hey Cal so I see you're not as pale as Alexx said. I thought she was exagerating a bit." Johnathon said all perky before giving me a gentle hug.

He knew. There's no way in heck he ran into Natalia and couldn't tell. He soooooo knew and was pretending he didn't.

"Yeah well I don't think she was but now I'm sure it looks like it. Oh and you're such a bad actor I'd say that career option just flew out the window." I said with a giggle at his pout.

"What ever are you talking about?" he said feigning innocence.

"You know and you stink at pretending you don't" I said weakly before shaking with a cough.

"Ok fine I know. And God Cal I'm not trying to be mean but you sound awful are you ok?" he said instanly worried.

"Yeah I'm_ -long hacking cough- _fine. The doctors said it's probably _-long hacking cough-_ just my body's reaction to that medicine they shot straight into my heart no _-long hacking cough-_ big deal." I said choking at the end.

"CalI'msoooosorryIstillloveyousis."Natalia said in one long breathe of a sentence.

"I still love you too _-long hacking cough- _Nat."I said in my suddenly raspy voice.

Then it all happened. So quickly I didn't know what was going on. It's not like it is in the movies -dying I mean- where it's all slow motion and you "see your life flash before your eyes." It happens really fast like time is on fast foward.

I coughed one really awful cough and there was blood and there was just so much blood pouring from my mouth, nose, ears, and even my tears had a little pink tint to them.

"Oh my God Calleigh what's happening?" Natalia and Johnathon asked.

I just sat there choking on my own blood struggling to breathe.

Just then Eric walked in the room.

Crap could this day get any worse?! I thought to myself.

"Calleigh what happened?! Press the nurse button!" Eric yelled.

Then as I choked on my own blood everything started to go black and-as if far off in the distance- Eric could be heard yelling: "Come on Cal what the heck?! Please don't die I love you I need you. Don't sleep do anything but that!" he pleaded.

I tried to say his name but another cough rocked my body and soon everything was gone and it was only me and the eternal darkness.

**Sorry it took so long but did you like it? Please R&R for me!**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Love,**

**Aniesa**


	3. The Diary and The Truth

**Disclaimer I don't own CSI Miami.**

_Flashback: I tried to say his name but another cough rocked my body and soon everything was gone and it was only me and the eternal darkness._

**EPOV:**

"Calleigh please. I need you don't die." I sobbed while she slowly stopped breathing.

Soon a doctor and a team of nurses rushed in and made me leave. I cried and stayed by her side after they incubated her. They said they couldn't see what had happened, that it made no sense.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon a year and a half had passed and Calleigh still hadn't woken up. Everyone had gotten used to it, everyone but me. I hadn't left her side except for the times Horatio made me, so in that year I had left her side once about every three weeks, and then it was just to run home and shower.

There's a book that I found that Calleigh had been writing in. It told about everything we did for specific days, a diary I guess is what it is. I keep it with so I can remember what her beautiful script looks like.

The doctors say that it's impossible to know when she'll wake up because they don't know what made her sick. It's as if time has frozen around me, because now the center of my life is sleeping constantly here at the hospital.

Today is an exact week before her birthday, so I opened the book to read what she had written, because I miss her it makes it feel like she's still here smiling that dazzling smile, glowing, and blushing every time her southern drawal strings out.

The first entry was from my birthday two years ago:

Dear Diary,

Today is Eric's birthday, I got him this amazing thing that I hope reminds him of me. I'm so glad that it was windy yesterday. See Clavo had escaped from prison and I was so worried because Eric and Horatio were the main people to put him in jail and split up his family. I thought Clavo might go after Eric even though I wouldn't tell him that. But then Clavo tried to shoot him in the head and if there hadn't been any wind, like the weather channel said, then Eric would be in the hospital, or worse, dead. When I heard that there had been an officer involved shooting and that a cop was down I thought the worse. I raced over to the hospital when Horatio told me it wasn't good and that it was Eric. I thought he was dead, and I was crying frantically when I asked for his room number. The nurse said he was in surgery and would be for a while. I st in the waiting room, crying, and when the nurse told me he was out of surgery and told me his room number I ran. I went in an dthere he was fixing to walk out of the room perfectly fine. I ran into his arms and cried i relief as he told me everyting that had happened. I love him sooooooooooooo much and I hope he likes his gift. Well anyway it's a blue picture frame with a picture of us on the beach with the sunsetting into the ocean in the background. It's from our vacation when we went to Australia. We swam like the entire trip because I love swimming in the ocean or in a pool. Eric doesn't like swimming as much but he said he didn't care what we did as long as we were together. I loved that trip because I did my favorite thing in the world: swim, with my favorte person: Eric.

Love,

Calleigh.

I hope you like it and please don't kill me. You know what to do R&R!


	4. No One Walks Away

Discliamer:I don't own CSI Miami.

CPOV:

I am running. I've been running in the eternal dakness since Eric's voice last slipped away. I see him-little glimpses-and I try to reach him but I'm never fast enough. I heard when he was told that nothing could be done that they didn't know what was wrong, and he cried. I heard my friends stopped coming all the time and came once a month. I heard Eric cry on my birthday, never stop coming, never giving up on me, and the sound of the pages turn in my journal.

It was two and 3/4 of a year later and something was different. The blackness started to fade and the light was coming towards me fast.

_"No I can't die. I can't do that to Eric, please no!" I screamed in my head._

Then my eyes slowly opened and I saw my hospital room. The next thing I saw was Eric.

"Calleigh! Please tell me I'm not asleep! Are you really awake?" he asked tears running down his face.

I tried to talk, but the tube stopped me and I choked against it. The doctor came in and took out the tube. He told us it was the strangest thing he had ever seen, someone waking up so out-of-the-blue with no warning. He left and I immediately started to cry in Eric's arms.

"Eric I'm so sorry. I was so scared." I sobbed into his chest.

"Cal I'm just so glad you're okay." he said kissing me all over my face and forehead.

He called the team and soon everybody was rushing in to see me,

Natalia and Alexx rushed to me crying how they couldn't believe I was fine. Soon everybody-thankfully-left and it was just me and Eric.

"Calleigh I never left your side execpt when I was forced to by H. I'm so glad you're okay." he said lovingly.

"I know, I heard everything Eric. And when the blackness finally started to drift away, and the light started coming, I was scared I'd never see you again." I said looking staight into his eyes.

His cell phone rang then and he answered it.

"Hello...yeah...okay I'll be there in five H...bye." and he hung up.

"Calleigh I have to go there's been a murder of a young blonde college girl." he said slowly getting up nd kissing me deeply.

The kiss started out the same as always deep and velvety. But then I felt an urgency and fear that was foreign to me. It was like he was telling me he might not see me again. In that one kiss i knew he was hiding something from me, and then it hit.

I pulled away slowly and looked him dead in the eyes before asking, "Eric what is it? I know you're keeping something from me so what is it?"

"Cal the girl about your size, blue eyes, but not like yours they're gray, and blonde hair. I'm not liking this at all and it worries me that this killer might be after people who are blonde and live in Miami." he said with a shiver.

"Oh..."I said with a shiver of terror.

"Cal maybe I shouldn't go..."he started but I interrupted with a "no go I'll be fine I'm in a hospital."

He let and I sat alone and fell asleep.

I woke up and then was struggling against cloroflom trying to breathe. I fell asleep and woke up in a dark room with Jake standing feet away.

"I told you Cal no one walks away from me, not even you." he said and I whimpered.

I screamed into the darkness as Jake walked towards me an evil grin on his face.

**HAHAHA!! CLIFFY! THIS CHAPTER WAS MADE POSSIBLE BY MY FRIEND AMBER(ANBERU SHIRURU) AND ALLYSON(xXstupidshinyvolvoownerXx) FOR AMBER: REMINDING ME TO WORK AND ALLYSON FOR KEEPING ME RANDOM!!THANKS!!**


	5. She Said She Was Safe

**Disclaimer:**

**me:sigh**

**amber:what is it?**

**me:I have to tell everyone I don't own CSI Miami again when I wish I did...**

**haley:we can't own CSI Miami because we didn't come up with it.**

**me:I know but still...**

**allyson:hey I wish I owned joe jonas or edward but I don't and I can't but don't stop wishing!**

**me:whoa how'd you get here?**

**allyson:uh I walked...sort of...**

**me: -gasps dramatically- you got a ride with him didn't you?!**

**allyson:NO!...maybe...ok yes but I couldn't help it he was right there!**

**amber & haley in unison: what,who,huh?!**

**me:she got a ride with joe jonas here!**

**amber & haley: no way did you really?**

**allyson:yeah but ask aniesa how she got here - points accusingly at aniesa-**

**me: ummmmmmm with edward...he offered and I said I could walk and fell on my face and he said "end of disscusion I'm driving."**

**amber&haley: OH MY GOODNESS! HOW DARE YOU!**

**bonnie: can we just say you don't own CSI Miami or Twilight or the Jonas Brothers and get on with the freakinG chapter you little five year olds?**

**amber,me,haley,&allyson:yes bonnie. We're not 5! -sticks out tongues at bonnie-**

**bonnie: ****Real**** mature you guys.**

**CPOV:**

I was definately scared to say the was God only knows where and I was stuck with Jake swearing that I would soon know why nobody walked away from him.

"So Calleigh while we're waiting for my accomplice to get back from where ever why don't you and I waste a little time?" Jake said pushing my against the wall.

"I'd rather die than have you touch me again!" I yelled.

"You stupid girl I wasn't asking I was making you think you had power." he said leaning over me.

"No! No! Stop it! Get away from me!" I screamed while tears ran down my face.

"Sorry Cal but I told you you'd learn and this will not only teach you but also be fun." he said.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Help me! Somebody Please!" I screamed as I tried to get Jake to leave me alone.

But I failed. I was so weak from all the things that had happened and he knew that. So he got what he wanted and I cried and fought but it did no good. Afterwards I laid there wanting to die. Then I heard a gunshot and felt the blood and I knew.

I heard a sound like someone busting in and closed my eyes and passed out.

"Calleigh? Oh my God Calleigh! This is Leiutenant Horatio Caine I've got an officer down I repeat officer down! Requesting immediate assistance! I need an ambulance and back-up suspect unknown!" Horatio yelled into the radio while putting pressure on my wound.

Soon sirens could be heard and his cell phone was ringing.

"H...Eric it's it's Calleigh. She's been shot and we're taking her back to the hospital for surgery I think...yeah I'll ride with her and meet you there...bye." and with that he hung up.

I was loaded into the back of an ambulance and while the EMTs started to work My eyes shot open and I saw Horatio look panicked.

"Calleigh what happened who did this to you?" he asked worried.

"Jake...J-Jake... It was him." I whispered before hearing a rapid beating and falling back into unconciousness.

Then as soon as the beeping had started everything was silent. I slipped away until I could hear the panicked voices around me. Then I was under bright lights rushing underneath them and heard a distinct voice.

It was Eric yelling "no Calleigh! H I thought you said she was okay? No no no no no no no no no!" he sobbed.

And again I was slipping away as tears silently slid down my cheeks.

"No! She said she'd be fine that she was at the hospital." Eric sobbed silently and then I was sobbing and falling asleep.


	6. I Only Care About Your Safety

**DISCLAIMER:**

**me:I'm sooooo excited!**

**amber:why?**

**me:-in sing/song voice-Because I know what's fixing to happen to Eric and Calleigh and you don't!**

**amber and allyson:tell me please we'll tell edward you went into the woods at home!**

**me:but I didn't!**

**allyson:so? He doesn't know that does he?**

**me:Ha Alice will know your plan and be on my side!**

**amber:nuh-uh because she's across the world, having trouble seeing you, and we haven't exactly decided yet if we're gonna send this text message to edward.**

**me:Bonnie Help!**

**bonnie:what up aniesa?**

**me:allyson and amber are trying to get me to tell them about what's going to happen in the next chapter by threatening to tell edward I went into the woods at home-when I didn't-because Alice can't see my future anymore because of my weird brain and edward can't read my mind so he won't know if it's true or not.**

**bonnie:you guys...**

**allyson-and-amber: Ha we're gonna do it and he'll believe us!**

**edward: no I won't I'll believe Aniesa because I know what's going on now. Oh thanks for texting me about this Bonnie.**

**bonnie: no prob now I better get home...You don't own CSI Miami or Twilight.**

**me: Edward!-runs into welcoming arms and receives a kiss-**

**edward: If I knew I was gonna get that reaction I'd randomly show up more so I could get a kiss.**

**CPOV:**

"Why do I have to do this? I can't and I won't." I said stubbornly.

"Calleigh you have to to keep you and Eric safe." Horatio said persuasively.

"But why can't Eric know? Why isn't he here? I want Eric not Stetler and you H." I said tearing up at what they wanted me to do.

"Cal you'll be safer if he thinks it like everyone else." Horatio said knowing I didn't want to.

"H...I can't. I wouldn't be able to live without seeing him. I couldn't make him that sad and I've already put him through so much I can't bear the thought of hurting him." I said crying.

"Calleigh you really have no choice no matter what it's going to be done you have no power it's all fake. You're doing this no matter what." Stetler said.

"No! No! Please make him leave H!" I yelled through my tears.

"Cal what did he say?" H asked quietly.

"Jake said that too. I had no real power that it was a charade and I'm not doing it so he can forget it. He lost any chance of me doing it when he sounded like Jake did when..."I trailed off in whisper rocking back and forth.

"Stetler let's go you just lost her so come on." H said pulling him out.

"We'll get the nurse to tell Eric you're out of surgery." H said as he told the nurse that came to give me pain meds.

Soon I was dozing in and out and Eric came rushing in the room.

"Calleigh? Are you awake?" Eric said in a whisper.

"Mmmmm...yeah." I whispered weakly.

"I'm so sorry Cal. This is all my fault." Eric said getting on the bed and cuddling with me.

"No it's not. Don't say that. This is all my fault Eric." I sobbed into him.

"No it's not Cal, don't say that." He said wrapping his arms around me and holding me tighter.

I shouldn't have done it but I did. I told him about the thing with Stetler and Horatio and what they wanted, but that I wasn't going to do it.

"Yes you are Cal." he said after I was finished.

"But Eric I'm not leaving you behind" I cried.

"Calleigh all I care about is your safety." he said kissing me.

Then H walked in with Stetler and they looked at me.

"Eric can I talk to Horatio and Stetler alone please?" I said in a whisper.

Eric left and I told H and Stetler I would do it.

**Author's Note: Hey my peeps! I hope you enjoyed the chappie! To clarify: I don't own CSI Miami or Twilight or The Jonas Brothers**

**-sigh- but I own amber,bonnie, and allyson (sorry you guys!) and haley! OH and my little sister has started her own fanfic and her author id is narutogirl2498. I wrote her disclaimer with my briliance but still please don't be too harsh!**


	7. Calleigh We'll Make It You Will Make It

**me: -sigh-**

**amber: -humph!- I'm sooooo mad at you now!**

**me: great more problems...**

**bonnie: what's wrong Aniesa?**

**me:Well see we had this party yesterday -which I hated- you know how I hate parties, and well they gave me a gift which upon I cut my finger...**

**bonnie:and?...**

**me: it bled, i got threw across the room into glass plates, and Jasper tried to kill me! Now Edward's acting really weird and I'm afraid he'll leave me. If he does I'll die inside bonnie.**

**bonnie:Hmmmm wait a second ok?**

**me:Ok**

**bonnie:Ok there. 3,2,..**

**edward:Aniesa are you okay bonnie said something was wrong?!**

**aniesa:I'm fine -shiver of fear rolls down back along with tears-**

**edward:-pulls me into his chest- Shhhhh. Shhh you're going to be fine I promise nothing will ever hurt you again.**

**aniesa:ok-stands up on toes and is met with a kiss- thinking:**_**Something's not right. He's too urgent, fightened maybe? No hmmmm,I know when we said bye when James was coming that's the kiss. He's saying goodbye why?**_

**bonnie:Aniesa doesn't own C.S.I. Miami or Twilight! Now on with the chapter!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**CPOV:**

"Horatio how long will I have to do this?" I asked as the tears ran down my face at a quick pace.

"Calleigh, I don't really know. Just until we find Jake and he's put away for good." he said sympathetically.

"Can I see Eric one last time before I do this?" I asked still crying.

"Yeah sure." H replied sadly.

Then Horatio and Stetler left and Eric was at my side in a flash.

"Eric I can't do this. They don't how long it'll be. I need you. I can't go and sit unable to get out of a hospital bed for who knows how long without you." I sobbed as more tears came pouring down my face.

"Calleigh, we'll make it. You will make it. You're so tough and I believe in you. You have to do this for your safety." Eric said as tears started to run down his face too.

He leaned in and placed his lips on mine gently. Then he kissed me. The kiss was like many others before it: deep, passionate, and gentle. Then something changed. He was more urgent, I admit it scared me, and then I knew what this kiss reminded me of.

A year ago I had to run because this guy was hunting me. He was following my every move. So I switched clothes with his mom. Then his mom and the sister who hated me went north with my car, Eric, his dad and eldest sister went after the guy, and me, his youngest older sister, and his brother-in-law left to go to away.

The gist of what happened next was I thought the guy had my mother so I slipped away from his sister and went, brilliantly, to the man who wanted me dead.

Well when I got to where James was he almost killed me, but I was saved. But when we said goodbye, when we were running in seperate directions, his kiss was the same. There was a light tap on the door and I started crying, and saying "No no no no no no no no no! It's not enough time!"

Eric left and Horatio and Stetler came in to wheel me out of the room and put a dead body in it's place. It was one used for science and it was fixing to get blown up.

"Will that work?" I asked making sure Horatio got rid of all doubts.

"Yes. She's blonde, a little taller than you, blue eyes, though not nearly as shockingly blue, same blood type, and we recreated your injuries so we're good." he said looking at me briefly, as we walked out of the hospital, before calling and giving Stetler the signal to blow up my hospital room.

I watched the news that night. I saw Alexx's pained expression, Eric's agony, Ryan, Natalia, Valera, and even Horatio's tears that night.

I rewatched that video as I cried myself to sleep.

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC ECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I won't be updating anystories after today until November 1st. I will be on vacation from October 22 to October 26. Then I will be at school. On October 31 I will be with a friend helping her control her party, and will be back that Saturday!Please R&R!**


	8. Dear God The Only Thing I Ask Of You

**me:-crying arms wrapped around myself rocking back and forth in pain-**

**bonnie:what happened?**

**me:h-he's g-gone h-he's g-gone**

**bonnie:oh my gosh is he really?**

**me:-sobbing unable to talk-**

**bonnie, amber, and allyson: aniesa! come here -surrounds me with sympathy-**

**edward: look I'm not gone. I was going to but I can't leave especially now that I've seen what it'll do to you. I know I probably won't be forgiv...**

**me:Edward! -runs into his arms and cries-**

**edward: I love you and I'm sorry**

**me: I love you too.**

**bonnie: You know the drill! She don't own C.S.I Miami or Twilight.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**CPOV:**

It had been almost a year since I had seen Eric except the occasional glimpses on t.v.I was always depressed because of it.

I was watching t.v. sadly when Horatio busts through the door.

"What is it Horatio?" I asked sadly.

"They found him guilty! You're done! You can go back to Eric!" he said as I jumped up.

I jumped up to fast and Horatio caught me.

"Come on I'm taking you to the lab." Horatio said as we jumped into the hummer.

We arrived at the lab a few minutes later.

"I can't do it. I can't go face them after a year. What if they're mad, or worse what if they've moved on?" I said thinking only of Eric as I spoke.

"He hasn't Calleigh." Horatio said guessing the direction of my thoughts.

So we walked in -me with my hood up and my hair in my face- to the break room where H had told everyone to meet him. He had something important to show them.

We walked in the break room and pulled the blinds around the room so no one else could see.

"What is it H? I was fixing to run that DNA when you called." Natalia asked confused.

"Yeah." Ryan, Alexx, and Valera supported.

Eric sat silently, looking sad and uninterested.

"Well about a year ago you were all lied to." Horatio started and Eric's face snapped over and he looked happy, but like he was fixing to cry.

He was the first and only person to look at me and when he saw my eyes he started crying silently.

"What are you talking about H?" the other four asked.

"I'm talking about I lied to you all. Think. What was the biggest thing to happen about a year ago?" he asked in a rush.

"Well...Calleigh...died." they said hesitantly with sadness on their faces.

"Exactly. I lied to all of you that day." H said quietly.

"About what?" they asked in a whisper.

"Calleigh isn't dead. We faked her death." H said gesturing towards me as I took off the hood and moved my hair.

Eric was the first one to come towards me.

We hugged and he kissed my lips, hair, forehead, and cheek.

"Eric! I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much." I cried.

"Calleigh!" the rest or them said and they all hugged me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AFTER WORK:**

"Cal I'm going up there to sing. I wrote a song while you were gone." Eric said walking to the stage and he started singing.

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love_

_Purpose hard to find_

_While I recall all the words you spoke to me_

_Can't help but wish that I was there_

_Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you_

_Is to hold her when I'm not around_

_When I'm much too far away_

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_But I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again, oh no_

_Once again_

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road_

_There's no one here while the city sleeps_

_And all the shops are closed_

_Can't help but think of the times I've had with you_

_Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_To hold her when I'm not around,_

_When I'm much too far away_

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again_

_Some search, never finding a way_

_Before long, they waste away_

_I found you, something told me to stay_

_I gave in, to selfish ways_

_And how I miss someone to hold_

_When hope begins to fade..._

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love_

_Hope is hard to find_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_To hold her when I'm not around,_

_When I'm much too far away_

_We all need the person who can be true to you_

_I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again_

After he finished he came over to me and hugged me.

Afterwards at home I asked Eric about the Ryan thing.

"About that Cal, we didn't even mess with it after you 'died'. But I talked to H, and Natalia, amd they said that we're getting on that right away." he said.

A shiver rolled down my back and Eric held me tighter.

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC ECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
